


Magic, what a wonderful thing

by Istilldontcareaboutmyname



Series: The King, the General and the Princess [3]
Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And before anyone jumps to conclusions, Female Harry Potter, Harry does not become a Shinigami, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Multi, OC is related to the Black family, Raised Differently, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Slight Albus Dumbledore bashing, alternative universe, and she takes Actions when she finds out what's happening in the Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istilldontcareaboutmyname/pseuds/Istilldontcareaboutmyname
Summary: Petunia Dursley, when a distant relative of Potters comes knocking, makes a difficult decision. Trying to protect her late sisters legacy, she goes against Dumbledore's wishes, unknowingly changing the fate of the Wizarding World.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke/Original Female Character, Various friendships and familial bonds
Series: The King, the General and the Princess [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. We'll be a family

**Author's Note:**

> This is another trial-work, like my one and only 'Twilight' fanfic, but it will most likely become permanent. This time, with added Kisuke! And still no other romantic relationships, other than my main throuple.  
> The bolded parts are dirrectly from the book.

Petunia Dursley prided herself for being a normal woman. Her husband worked a normal, nine-to-five job, her son was growing like the healthy little man he was, and she was a simple housewife who did her job with a smile on her face. But now, staring at the woman with ethereal purple eyes and the man who looked a few shades livelier than a ghost, a part of her wanted to keep her niece, who belonged to the world that took her sister and her husband.

She absent-mindedly patted her sons head when he came up to her, a flower from her garden clutched in his tiny hands. He looked so much like Vernon, it made her heart ache. Vernon, who was so set in his ways, that even the knowledge that magic existed couldn’t force him to change his beliefs. It only got pushed to the side, like something not worth pursuing. Or flaunting.

A tiny figure appears in the doorway, red hair so dark, it’s almost black and brilliant green eyes that stare at her from her memories, and her breath hitches. She wasn’t there for her sister when she should have been, and now she needed to protect Lily’s daughter, a task harder with her husband’s views added to the matter.

“Do you promise to take care of her?” Her brother-in-law’s cousin smiles at her, and Petunia forgets, for a moment, that the other woman is a witch asking for custody of a relative, and not a friend over to chat over a cup of tea.

“We’ll do everything in our power to protect Hazel. She’ll become a successful woman under our care. I promise on my magic.”

* * *

The ink was barely dry the moment the door shuts behind them, Hazel safely in Lilly’s arms, all of her worldly possessions and the adoption papers in Kisuke’s hold. Just shy of her second birthday, Hazel Aurora Potter re-enters the Wizarding World, changing her fate forever.

They share a glance when they reach the driveway, and Kisuke taps his cane against the concrete. Even if Petunia Dursley’s fears were based around her niece’s magic, there was a chance her son would show signs of magic.

* * *

“Fred! It came! I have a letter from Hogwarts!” Ellie barrelled through the doors of their sitting room, nearly knocking their butler over in her haste. She could hear her parents laugh behind them, along with Fred, who sat her down onto the sofa next to him.

“Can we read the letter together, Miss Ellie?”

“Absolutely!” She beamed up at her pseudo-grandpa, who opened the envelope with great fanfare, making her giggle.

“Ellie wanted this to be a family affair.” Her dad told the butler, pulling her Oyaji into his lap.

“It’s a shame your aunts couldn’t make it.” Her mother added, snuggling up to her fathers. Ellie nodded, pouting a little when she was not included in the cuddle-pile.

“May I?”

“Yes!” She beamed up at Fred, scooting closer so she could also read the letter.

“ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, first-class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards_ – My, that’s a lot of titles – _Dear Mrs Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress._ ”

“But isn’t my name Potter-Blackmoor now?” Ellie asked, eyes wide, accepting another piece of parchment from Fred.

“Apparently, it’s only in the Muggle World.” Her mum answered, her dads nodding along. “What’s on the other parchment?”

“It’s a list! Of things I’ll need.”

“Well, read it.” Her dad prompted, and Ellie nodded, opening it.

“It says I’ll need a set of plain black work robes, a pointed black hat, a winter cloak and a pair of protective gloves. There’s a list of books we’ll need and other stuff, like a cauldron, a set of glass phials, a telescope and a set of brass scales. We can also take a cat, an owl or a toad with us to school.”

“No mention of a wand?”

“I didn’t mention it. I already have one, after all.” She shrugged, folding the list up and giving it to her mum for safekeeping.

“Good girl. What do you say to a birthday shopping-trip?”

“We could visit Diagon Alley.”

“Good idea, sirs. It’ll give us enough time to finish the dinner-preparations.”

* * *

“So, Oyaji will go after my Potions things, you’ll go after the books and dad the rest?”

“Yep. You have the duty of finding the clothes mentioned on the list, then meet us at Fortescue's Parlour, where we’ll have a pit-stop before raiding Karafan’s Knickknacks. Good enough?”

“Yes!” Ellie agreed, rearing to head to Malkin’s, but her Oyaji stopped her before she could skip off.

“Do you have your wand?”

“Of course I have it. I’m not stupid.” She told him, pouting when he ruffled her hair, messing up her pony-tail.

“You have an hour. Take care of yourself and buy everything you need and a few things you want.” Her dad gave her a pouch, smiling when she saluted him and finally bounded off, excited to do some big-girl shopping.

* * *

There was another kid in the shop, a blond boy with a pointed face. The tape was already zooming around him, measuring him under the too-large robe he was wearing.

**“Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"**

Ellie hopped onto another stool, thanking the assistant who handed her a robe.

“Yep. We just split the shopping with my parents.”

“We did that too. **My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands,** ” he said, mouth still open to continue on.

“But I thought the wand chooses its wielder. Won’t that mess up your casting?”

“Uhhh,” he mumbled, the winds taken from his sails, “I don’t think so. Besides, my dad wasn’t worried about it.”

“Suit yourself.” She shrugged, changing her position slightly when the tape nudged her.

“Do you play Quidditch?”

“Nope. I’m not much for flying, honestly. And I don’t see the point of the game. You?”

**"I do...Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"**

“No idea. I have no preference either.”

**"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been -- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave.** Or even if I got into Gryffindor.”

“Sure,” she said, wishing he’d shut up or change the topic.

**"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window.** Her mother was there, chatting with Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts. Lilly smiled at something the half-giant said, nodding and pointing down a street. Hagrid looked excited, turning towards Ellie and waving at her. She waved back, watching as he left in the direction her mother had pointed too.

“He’s a family friend,” she turned towards the boy, who was scowling at her, “my dad is interested in magical creatures and an uncle recommended contacting Hagrid. We’ve been friends since.”

“But isn’t he some sort of servant?”

“Nope. He gets paid and can leave any time he wishes too. Besides, it’s a hard job. A school full of idiot kids and a place called ‘Forbidden Forest’? It just asks for trouble.”

“I…”

“We’re finished with you, dear.” Ellie jumped down from the stool, thanking the assistant.

“I’ll see you at Hogwarts, Slytherin,” she told the boy, diving into the racks to see if anything else was worth buying.

* * *

“Found everything?” Her Oyaji handed her an ice cream cone, which she eyed warily. “I haven’t tampered with it, promise.”

“You sure, Oyaji?” She squinted up at him from under her bangs. He snapped open his fan, hiding his smirk, and took her bags, shrinking and pocketing them.

“You started without us?” Her parents broke away from the crowd, smiling at them.

“You were too slow Ichigo-kun, and we might have starved to death by the time you would’ve arrived here.”

“And then the birthday cake would have been all ours.” Her mother added, waving at someone who turned out to be Hagrid, a cage in his hands.

“’Ello there. No time to chat, I jus wanted to give Ellie her birthday present.” He handed her the cage, a beautiful snowy owl peering at her from behind the bars. “’ere yeh go. Dis beauty has bin there for a long time. I thought she matched yer personality perfectly.”

“Thank you so much, Hagrid!” She passed the cage to her dad, hugging the half-giant with all her might. “I love her!”

“Dun mention it, Ellie.”


	2. The Hogwarts Express, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron is a bit OOC, but he's getting better. And I've also moved them up into the 21st century to make that reference.  
> And I have thought long and hard about what houses would my Bleach characters end up in, and came up with mixt names. Kisuke was the hardest to place, so bear with me on this.  
> Bolded parts are from "The Philosopher's Stone"

"How soon should I write you guys?” Ellie stared up at her family, trunk already stowed away into an empty compartment on the train behind her. 

“As soon as you can, tomorrow. Tell us about your sorting and the friends you’ve made on the journey.”

“Sure thing, Dad. And I’ll keep out of trouble too. As much as I can.” She held up her hands, making her parents laugh, then stepped forward, trying to hug all three of them. “I’ll miss you so much! Christmas is too far away!”

“We know, my little star, we know,” her mum mumbled into her hair, her dads nodding along.

“I’m sorry for leaving you so quickly.”

“It’s not your fault, Oyaji. You can’t control what Soul Society does.” They broke apart, Ellie stepping back so her parents wouldn’t be late from their meeting. “Hug everyone again for me?”

“Of course. Write us tomorrow, even if it’s about the weather, and don’t forget we love you more than anything.”

“I know, Mum. And I love you too.”

* * *

Ellie watched the people mingle around the platform from the window, trying to disappear into the darkness of the glass. There was a round-faced boy with a squirming toad in his hands staring at an old woman wearing the strangest hat she’d ever seen, a couple of muggles looking around in awe while their daughter, who looked like her mother with an extreme bed-head, and the pointy faced boy from the clothes shop trying to run away from his teary-eyed mother.

Another family barrelled through the barrier, the mother surrounded by so many kids, Ellie was having a headache. There was a girl around her age half-hidden behind her mother, two older boys who were most likely twins holding up their hands in gestures similar to swearing an oath. There was another boy, even older than the other two, trying to distance himself from the others, while their mother was busy cleaning the nose of the last boy, this one looking about her age.

Madam Bones and her niece walked by in front of the family, disrupting her observations. She smiled at Susan, who waved at her and pointed towards a blonde girl with pigtails. Ellie gave her two thumbs up, then turned to search for a book to read on the ride. They’d be off soon.

* * *

The train started moving with a soft jerk. Ellie looked up from her book long enough to see teary-eyed mothers and smiling sibling waving at departing carriages. She was about to go back to her reading when the compartment door slid open, revealing the youngest redhead.

**"Anyone sitting there?"** he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Ellie. **"Everywhere else is full."**

“Sure,” she motioned towards the empty bench, “company would be great.”

The door opened again, revealing the older brothers of her new travelling companion.

**"Hey, Ron,”** said one of the twins. " **Listen, we're going down the middle of the train -- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."**

 **"Right," mumbled Ron** , the twins turning towards her.

“Young miss, would you allow us to introduce ourselves?” Asked the other twin with an exaggerated bow. Ellie, not trusting her voice, only nodded. “ **Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother.”**

“Ellie Potter, a pleasure to meet you all.” She bowed her head, Fred’s lessons about acting like a lady ringing through her head. The boys gasped, Ron almost jumping up in joy.

“Are you really?”

“Sure. According to my birth-certificate, at least.”

“The pleasure is ours, Miss Potter,” one of the twins, possibly George, shook her hand, “But we have no time to chat.”

“Close your mouth, Ron. A spider could get in.”

“See you later, boys!” She waved at them, sliding the door shut. She let out a tired sigh, turning back towards Ron. Time to face the drums.

“Have you really got the...you know…” He gestured towards his forehead. Ellie pulled back her bangs, showing him the ragged white lines marring the skin there. She had no problems with scars since her parents were covered in them, but the one on her forehead? She hated it with a passion. It signified only death and fame she did not ask for.

**"So that's where You-Know-Who…"**

“Yep. But I don’t remember it. There’s a green light, then poof, everything’s blank until I’m stealing cookies from the kitchen with my Oya...old man.”

 **“Wow.”** She nodded at his reaction, going back to her book. She could feel his eyes on her, until they suddenly shifted, looking out the window.

“Is everyone in your family magical?” Ellie asked, the sudden silence too uncomfortable, even with her book.

**"Er -- Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."**

“It’s a shame. I think not having magic makes life more interesting. Or at least that’s the impression my grandpa made.”

“But **I heard you went to live with Muggles,"** remarked Ron, making her pause. Her living arrangement wasn’t exactly kept secret, but maybe he was just not in the loop.

“My parents are magical. Mum is even Lady Blackmoor,” he let out a gasp, again, “but we live in both worlds.”

“Did you just say ‘Blackmoor’? Like the very old Blackmoor family that is rumoured to be as old as Magic?”

“My grandmother was a Black,” she shrugged, not considering it a big thing. Her mum’s family might have been really ancient, almost prehistorical, but there was no knowledge from that period stored in their library.

“That’s amazing! Imagine all the wicked thing you could do! Did they teach you all the secret techniques and stuff?”

“Afraid not. Some things are only possible if you’re strong enough, or if you’re under the patronage of a god, like Mum is.”

“But isn’t that Dark Magic? Bill, my oldest brother, said it needed a blood sacrifice to invoke a god.”

“It’s more grey. And all you need is a cut on your palm or just your finger. Mum was the one who overdid it, but she was trying to stay alive.” The conversation died down after that. The car crash was a painful topic in her family, her mum still feeling guilty about her survival. “You mentioned an older brother. Just have many siblings do you have?”

“Six,” he laughed, the gloomy mood finally gone, “two of them have already finished Hogwarts. Charlie, he’s the second one, is in Romania, studying dragons. I think he also wants to work there. And Bill is in Africa, of all places, working with Gringotts. Did you hear about it, by the way? Someone broke into one of their security vaults.”

“Really? What happened to them?”

**"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."**

“Maybe it was a trap,” she mused, remembering all the lessons her Oyaji had tried to pass off as stories. He wasn’t sneaky at all.

“You think so too? Mum said I shouldn’t be thinking about stuff like this when school’s coming up, but still! If you break into Gringotts, you don’t go for the empty vaults!”

“Right? I would have gone for a Ministry vault or something like that. Old families place al those nasty curses on their stuff.”

“Me too. It just seems stupid. And You-Know-Who being behind it? Only if someone like Dumbledore was using the vault.”

“Who knows? Maybe the Headmaster thinks there’s a dark wizard on the rise and tried to trap them. Your pocket is wiggling.”

“Oh,” he stared at it with a dumbfounded for a few moments, then pulled out a rat from it, “it’s just Scabbers. He’s my pet rat. He was Percy’s first. I think that **he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff-- I mean, I got Scabbers instead."**

“He must be old now, so he can’t be that active.” Ellie shrugged, nudging the rat’s nose with her finger. He only squirmed a little, changing his position and continuing on with sleeping. There was a knock on the door, then the round-faced boy slid it open.

**"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"**

“I wouldn’t worry. Hagrid says toads always come back. After a while.” Ellie told him with a slight wince, then pointed at the empty seat near Ron. “Wanna seat with us? He’ll have an easier time finding us if you’re in one place.”

“Are you sure about this?” The boy asked, face slightly red. Ron nodded along to his question, giving Ellie a look. She smiled reassuringly at both, and the other boy slid fully into the compartment.

“I’m Ellie Potter, by the way. And he’s my new best friend, Ron Weasley.” Ron looked like Yule had come early, ears red and eyes wide, while the other boy paled.

“I’m Neville Longbottom.” He stuttered out, shaking hands with them. They fell silent for a while, Neville jumping up suddenly, as if he had just remembered he had left the stove on.

“I need to tell Hermione to stop searching! I’ll be right back!”

“More people?” Ron whined as the door slid closed, slumping in his seat.

“Chin up, mate, we’re making friends!” She pulled out her bag, sliding in her book and pulling out her thermos. “Hot chocolate? My dad’s special blend.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

Neville returned with the bushy-haired girl with Muggle parents, who was already wearing her school robes. Ron and Ellie were enjoying Fred’s chocolate-chip cookies, the boy trying to convince her to change her opinion on Quidditch.

“All done, Neville?”

“Yeah. Guys, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, Ron Weasley and Ellie Potter, my...friends?”

“Sure, Neville, we’re friends.” Ron told him, finally accepting the other boy in their bubble.

**"Are you really?" said** Hermione, addressing Ellie. **"I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.”**

“Am I now? Do I marry an elven prince and tame a dragon in any of those? Or find a cure for werewolves while also raising Atlantis? I tend to get those mixed up.” She smiled sweetly at the red-faced girl. “I wouldn’t trust those books much, Hermione. After all, I’ve never met any of those authors.”

“I’m sorry, I thought--”

“Water under the bridge,” interjected Ellie, flapping her hand dismissively, “ I don’t need an apology for stuff like this. Now, which house do you think you’ll end up in?”

**“I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad…”**

“So we have a Gryffinclaw in our midst. Neville?”

“I hope I get Hufflepuff. But my parents were in Gryffindor, and Gran says I should be as great as them. Guess that makes me a Huffindor?”

“That’s rough, mate,” Ron remarked, patting Neville empathically on the shoulder, eyes trained onto the girls. Both Hermione and Ellie were covering their mouth, trying to calm their giggles that seemed to intensify every time they looked at each other.

“I’ll go next until you’ll calm down. I think I’ll be a Gryffindor. I mean, my whole family ended up there. Although I think Percy would have made a great Ravenclaw. And my other alternative is...Hufflepuff, I guess?”

“Another Huffindor!” Ellie toasted him with her thermos, scowling when it turned empty.

“Ellie? What house do you want to be in?”

“Well, my mother and father were both in Gryffindor. My old man should have been a Slytherpuff with a hint of Ravenclaw and my mum a Slytherclaw, had they gone to Hogwarts. My dad would have been a Gryffindor, which is ironic, considering the fact that he’s the only sane one out of the three…” she broke off, finally noticing the incredulous looks on the faces of her new friends. “What? It’s the truth! My mum is **always** ready to stab someone and my old man thinks he can live on air and prayers. They need a keeper.”

“...Your house, Ellie.”

“Oh, right! I think I’ll be a Gryffindor. I’m my dad’s daughter, according to my family. Even though I’m adopted.”


	3. The Hogwarts Express and the Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing like Hagrid is excruciating. Give me mangled up 15th-century Latin texts any day over this.  
> I'll be setting up a schedule for my posting, I think. I have classes either from 8, 10 AM, and 12 until 6 PM, three days a week, and my poor laptop ends up sounding like a racing car ready to take off. Next week, await the next chapter of "I'll burn like a phoenix", where they practice underage drinking.  
> Warning: OOC characters.  
> Bolded parts are directly from the book.

They were discussing the differences between the Muggle and Wizarding world when the door slid open again, three boys entering the compartment without even waiting. The kid in the middle was the blond boy from Madam Malkin’s, looking at Ellie with much more interest than he’d ever displayed during their first conversation.

**"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that** Hazel **Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"**

“Last time I checked, that was my name,” she quipped back, eyeing the other two boys in his company.

**“Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where** Ellie **was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him."Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned back to** Ellie. **"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."**

“One. Mind your manners. Don’t just prater on without letting others talk. Two, don’t assume things about people. My dad also has red hair, yet he is not a Weasley. And finally, three. I am an independent young witch who needs no man to show her who to befriend.” She stood up, pushing aside his outstretched hand. “And do pick your words more wisely, cousin,” She told him in her best imitation of her mother, “not everyone was born with a silver spoon up their ass.”

**"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and** that Mudblood **, and it'll rub off on you."**

Ron tried to jump up, Neville holding him back after Ellie gave him a sharp look. Turning to Malfoy, she gave him her dad’s scowl nr. 12, the one reserved for her ‘grandfather’. All three of the boys reeled back, the colour draining from Draco’s face.

“I believe you’ve been _enjoying_ our hospitality for long enough, cousin,” she ground out, hands balled into fists. Her mother's words, reminding her to not lose her temper over such trivial matters, running through her head. “However, I’m certain other people are missing your presence right now. So why don’t you haul ass and join them?”

**"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."** Goyle reached forward, clearly aiming for the open cookie-tin between Ron and Neville. Her boys reacted almost instantly, both jumping up and pushing the other one back.

“Think you’re so tough, Potter? Hiding behind others?”

“I’m not a mirror, cousin. Don’t confuse us.” The boy stepped forward, hand slightly outstretched, only to freeze when Goyle let out a horrible yell. Using the distraction, she grabbed her cousin's shoulder and walked him out of the compartment, his goons following after them, Goyle’s hand bleeding.

She returned to Ron cradling Scabbers, both Neville and Hermione looking at the rodent like he did something amazing.

“He bit that brute?”

“Yep! And he fell back asleep right away!” Neville exclaimed, amazed.

“Just another day in the life of Scabbers,” Ron shrugged, falling back into his seat with a satisfied sigh. “You’re related to Malfoy?”

“My paternal grandma and his maternal grandfather were siblings.” She told them, scowling at her reflection. She really did look a lot like her dad. “However, my grandma was the older sibling, so he can’t lord the Black lordship over my head.”

“So you’re just as rich as he is…” Ron mumbled, and both Ellie and Neville shared a look, both pale.

“So what? I don’t see her flaunting her name like that...that prick was!” Hermione snapped, standing up. “I’ve spent most of this trip with you guys, and not once did she do anything wrong. She corrected me, and it may have hurt, but I was wrong. And she didn’t look down on us like he did!”

“Ron, look at me. I know that my standing is different...but it does not have to mean anything. Maybe that I’ll get you the most kick-ass gifts out there for Yule a nd your birthday. And in exchange, you’ll be my best mate for life. And maybe sometimes give me awesome handmade gifts. Okay?”

“Only if you let me repay you one day.”

“We’ll see about that.” She smiled at him, shaking his hand.

* * *

The train stopped at nightfall. They piled onto a small, dark platform, with looming form of Hagrid welcoming them to their destination.

“How was it, Ellie? Did'ya enjoy the journey?” He beamed down at her when they walked over to him, Hermione’s hand clamped onto her elbow in a death-grip.

“Yep! I even made friends!” She gestured toward the small group around her, all of them pale under the lamplight. Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

**"C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'years follow me!”**

He led them down a narrow and steep pathway. They shuffled after him in a scared silence, broken by Neville’s random sniffles here and there.

**“Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."**

Over a seemingly endless lake that seemed to glisten with every star up there, a vast castle stretched atop of the mountains on the other side.

“It’s just like Disney’s castle.” She whispered to Hermione, both of their eyes trained onto the school.

At the shore, a fleet of small boats was waiting for them. They piled into them, four for each boat, and with a shouted ‘forward’, they were off. Still gaping at the castle, they barely noticed the cliff and the curtain of ivy they were nearing, Trevor waiting for them on the rocks of the harbour.

**"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.**

“Trevor!” Neville exclaimed, nearly tripping in his rush to get his toad. Then he froze, staring back at his friends sheepishly.

* * *

**"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."**

Still huddled close with Hermione, Ellie stared at the rest of year-mates fix themselves nervously. Some of them trying to fill the air with empty chatter.

“How will they sort us?” She asked the boys, Ron paling even further, his freckles standing out against his skin.

**"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking.”**

“But we didn’t even have a lesson yet!” Hermione exclaimed, and Ellie winced when her nails dug into her arm.

“Besides, if there was a test really hurt so much, our guardians wouldn’t send us here.”

Their discussion was broken up by two new arrivals. They floated through the wall behind them, almost translucent with a greyish tint. Ellie froze, eyes trained onto their chest. No chains in sight. But their eyes weren’t gold either. Neither Hollow nor Plus, but still dead. And they weren’t Shinigami either, lacking the otherworldly feeling her parents and extended family exuded. She needed to talk with one of them, either her parents or these ‘ghosts’, she had no preference.

* * *

“You have quite an interesting family, Miss Potter.” The Hat told her, and Ellie almost jumped up in response.

“You can read my mind?”

“I was designed to, Miss.” The small voice responded, amused. “And don’t worry, what goes on here stays between us. No one will hear what we’re talking about unless I decide to tell them.”

“So you can keep them a secret?”

“Precisely. Now, let’s see what you have in this head of yours. Hmm, difficult. **Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting.…** However, your assessment was correct. You are just like your dad, and it’s a shame I couldn’t sort him. Go, join your friends in GRYFFINDOR!” She pulled the hat away to loud cheering, Neville and Hermione waving at her from her new table.

* * *

“Hey Percy,” Ellie asked the Weasley sitting next to her, “who’s the guy sitting next to professor Snape? The one with the turban?”

“That’s professor Quirell. He’ll be teaching Defence this year.”

“Thanks.” She turned to Hermione, who was trying to look like she wasn’t listening in on their conversation. “Don’t they look weird next to each other? Like a butterfly next to a moth.”

“If you think he’s the butterfly, then what’s Dumbledore?” Neville asked, taking the peas away from Ron.

“A tragedy.”

“Miss Potter!”

“Don’t worry Percy. I’m sure he didn’t hear me.” Taking advantage of the laughter around them, she leaned closer. “Besides, we both know you were looking above him, rather than at him, the whole time.”

He sputtered out something, either an apology or his try at defending himself, while Ellie sat back, enjoying the chaos she had created.

“No worries, it’ll stay between us. Promise.” She held up her pinky, biting back her laughter when he stared at it in wonder. “You’re supposed to shake it with your own.”

* * *

“Can we decorate our dorm?” She asked the Weasley again when he was guiding them up to their common room.

“There’s no rule against it.” He told her, pulling Neville away from a suddenly empty landing.

“Thanks!”

* * *

“Lavender!” She almost tripped over her trunk, rushing over to Lavender Brown who was pining up pictures next to her bed. “That’s my mum!”

The other girls rushed there too, all looking at the picture she was pointing at. It was a muggle photo, from a newspaper clipping, depicting her mum on her wedding day. Her hair was pulled back to her nape in a chignon, white flowers pinned into it. She was sitting on a throne, her dress fully on display, with a shadow in the back that could have been her dad.

“Lillian Blackmoor is your mum? Are you sure about that?” Parvati asked her, alternating between Ellie and the picture of her mum. Ellie groaned, diving at her trunk to fish out her album. She pushed aside the senbon her Oyaji must have sneaked in. She pulled out the worn book with sewn flowers on the cover. Regrouping in the middle of their room, she opened the album, sighing in relief when another photo from their wedding was right next to a photo of her family after her adoption. Her mum was sitting on the same throne, her dad and Oyaji at her back, Ichigo dressed in a western tux while Kisuke was wearing a traditional kimono.

“They are my parents,” she points at them, the rest of the girls swooning at her male parental figures. “And that’s me.”

The other photo was a wizarding one, taken on her second birthday. She was pulling on her pigtails, her Oyaji’s hat clenched in her other hand. Her dad had frosting on his face and her mum had a party hat on as a horn, while Oyaji had his face behind his face, shoulders shaking from laughter,


	4. Dear parental units, classes are going fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of dialogue in this chapter, folks. I'm mainly trying to set up relationships for the future and fleshing out characters from what JKR left me with.  
> Bolded parts are from the book.

The next morning, they followed Percy down to the Great Hall like obedient little ducklings, Ellie and Ron letting out quacks occasionally, to the great delight of the Twins.

There was a barrage of owls over breakfast and Ellie looked at them in awe as they circled the tables, trying to find their owners. Forgotten books and other utensils, a lumpy package that turned out to be a fur-lined cloak and even a pair of shoes were delivered, and that was just for her table.

She shared a glance with Hermione, both poking Ron when he started eating too fast, almost emptying the plate of eggs onto his own. He grumbled at them, but even Neville pointed out that he was the only one eating like he’d been starved.

Biting into her own toast, she made a mental note to write to her parents during lunch, and nodded at Professor McGonagall when she handed her schedule over.

* * *

They nearly fell asleep during Astronomy, but Neville had fun pointing out every single constellation he recognized, and even Hermione had looked intrigued.

“How do you know about all of that, mate?” Ron had asked him between yawns, on their way back to their common room. He was clutching Hermione’s wrist in one of his hands, the brunette nearly falling over in exhaustion while Neville was almost carrying Ellie.

“Some of my plants can only be taken care of at night, and I like passing time by stargazing.”

“Please be my partner for this and Herbology. I’ll teach you how to fly!”

* * *

History of Magic turns out to be another snoozer, Ellie catching even Hermione nodding off. The class is taught by the ghost of the old professor, and only theorizing about his existence keeps Ellie awake. Maybe the magic infused into their souls maintains them in that form, skipping over the whole Reincarnation Cycle and even hollowification. Or did they do something to their body before death? But according to the rumours, Binns had fallen asleep one day and continued on as a ghost. Or maybe Magic made things different for her users?

* * *

Professor Flitwick topples out of sight when he reaches her name during roll call. Ellie scowls at the stack of books he was standing on, only stopping when he clambered back up, Ron elbowing her to stop. She was getting tired of all the awe and ‘admiration’ that followed her. People were lining up next to her classes and accosting her in the hallway with random excuses that seemed to grow more ridiculous with every passing hour. And if she wanted to ask someone a question? Wait a couple of minutes for them to get their spluttering under control. She could feel her scowl become permanent, making her a colour- and gender-changed copy of her dad, according to Hermione.

* * *

Her Head of House turns her desk into a pig and back again as a demonstration in the first five minutes of class, and Ellie is hooked. She pouts when they are given matches to turn into needles, the whole class grumbling at that, but still jumps in head first, concentration unwavering. By the end of the lesson, Hermione’s match is pointy and silver while hers became a wooden needle with a slight silvery tinge, both earning smiles from the Professor.

On the way out, Ellie tells Hermione she’ll owl her Oyaji for more books on the subject, and promises to translate them if they end up being in Japanese.

* * *

Defence Against the Dark Arts is...nearly a joke. Both the classroom and the teacher smell like they have been dunked into garlic multiple times in a row. He’s a stuttering mess that makes taking notes almost impossible, and the headaches she gets make even existing painful. Thankfully, Neville offers to share his notes with her, miraculously managing to make sense of the gibberish Quirell stuttered out.

* * *

There’s an air of dread hanging over them on Friday morning. Ron is pushing his oatmeal around in his plate, Hermione is staring at her glass of pumpkin juice listlessly, Neville is skipping eating altogether. Even Parvati and Lavender were quiet. They had double Potions with the Slytherins on Fridays.

Ellie nibbled on her toast, glancing down at her feet, her textbook almost falling out of the overstuffed book bag. There was a neon folder peeking out from under it, which made her wince. She loved Potions. She had every single ingredient and potion explained in that folder, with side-notes from her Oyaji and illustrations from her mum, that were spelled to move when she ran her wand over them. But she got the feeling the Professor wasn’t exactly fond of her, and from the stories, she’d heard about the rivalry between him and her father...she just hoped he wouldn’t destroy her love of the subject.

* * *

Ron stuck by her side as they make their way into the classroom. Neville was shivering in front of them, inching towards Hermione every time he glanced at the glass jars lining the walls.

The Professor turned out to have a flair for the dramatics that would have left Uncle Shinji foaming at the mouth. His robes billowing behind him with every step, Snape sneered at the class in front of him, making the Gryffindors squirm around even more. His voice was barely above a whisper as he read the roll call, so heavily riddled with distaste that Ellie started wondering how long it’d take him to curse the lot of them.

“Ah, yes,” he said softly, “Hazel Potter. Our new – celebrity.”

There were barely hidden sniggers from the back of the class, from Malfoy and his goons. Ron grabbed her hand under the table, shooting her a reassuring look when Snape was looking down at the parchment in his hands.

**"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,"** Snape told them when he was finished with the roll call, staring down at them from his desk. The whole class was silent, and Ellie could hear the ticking of Dean’s watch, even with a couple of desks between them. **"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**

Ellie couldn’t help but blink at that. Yes, Potions could do that, but to teach them to children? Her Oyaji barely let another adult in his lab when he was working with something like that, let alone children. And no wand-waving? Some potions where better suited to be stirred with magic, any component with human origin destroying their balance. This was why she had been fitted with her wand early.

**"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**

“A sleeping potion, sir. Specifically the Draught of Living Death.” His nostrils flared, in a sign of irritation, and he stalked forward until he was standing in front of their desk.

“Let’s see if this had been a one-off. Where would you look if I told you to find me a fresh bezoar?”

“The stomach of a goat, sir.”

“Oh, look, she does know something. One more thing, Potter. What’s the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

“Nothing, sir. They are also known as aconite.” It was her mums favourite flower. They had thought her early on to not touch the pretty purple flowers, and sat her down much later, explaining what their effects were.

Snape sneered at her, and only Ron’s hand stopped her from scowling back at him. He gave her a searching look, then whirled around, stalking back to the front of the class.

“Well? Why aren’t you writing that down?”

* * *

_Dear parental units and Fred,_

_School’s going as expected. Charms got better after a while, and I think Professor Flitwick is going to become one of my favourite teachers._

_Potions was a bust. Seamus, he’s the one who tried to turn his water into rum, managed somehow to make his cauldron explode, and the Professor told me I should have watched him more closely. Even when he as nowhere near me. I hope things will get better, but… it’s not exactly possible. Other than this, classes are fine. My head still hurts during DADA, but Neville is a godsend._

_Susan sneaked me into the Hufflepuff common room the other day. They have so many beanbags! I finally met the friend she sat with on the train, the one with the pigtails. Her name is Hannah Abbott and she is very nice. We made plans to meet up later in the week in the library._

_My friendships with Ron, Neville and Hermione are still going strong. I like playing chess with Ron, Neville is amazing when explaining plants and stars and he’s just a blast to be around, and I decided to help Hermione socialize. Because of her past, she doesn’t really know how to act when people talk to her in a friendly manner. Even Lavender and Parvati had started helping me! We started doing girls-night every other night. Lavender even taught us a spell that braids our hair for us last night. Hermione’s somehow ended up looking like a flamingo at first, but we still had fun and managed it by the end of the night._

_That reminds me, I had a surprising talk with Parvati. She caught me reading a book about gods, and turns out, her family also chooses patron deities. We decided to look through them together, and she’ll be inviting her twin along too. Her name is Padma and hopefully, I’ll get to befriend a Ravenclaw too this way. I really hope she chooses Freyja. Her eyes are so pretty, like the woods in a misty evening, and her smile is warm like the bonfires we usually have on Samhain. I hope I can talk Hagrid into lighting one here too. Maybe bring all of my friends and have a celebration. Any suggestion on what else we could do?_

_I have to go. I promised Hagrid we’ll visit him for tea today. I can’t wait to finally meet Fang!_

_I miss you more than anything and love you more than the stars. Give everyone hugs and tell Uncle Remus he was right about the books in the Library._

_Your loving daughter, Ellie._


	5. We'll make friends along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of work to do with uni and all, but I'm here now! And at the pace I'm going, we'll have the 'Christmas' chapter out on Christmas!  
> There will be an explanation for unknown terms at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Bolded parts belong to the original books.

When the notice about the flying lesson appeared, Ellie fled to the only sane Weasley in the castle, Percy. Hermione and Neville had retreated to the Library, Lavender and Parvati were gushing about what technique of flying looked the most flattering and the boys were gone beyond any reason, debating things, like if soccer was better than Quidditch.

“Aren’t you excited?” The older boy asked her one afternoon, and she groaned in response, throwing her balled up essay at his head.

“I’m barely keeping still, can’t you tell?”

“You did go at your Potions essay with more fervour than usual. Do you dislike flying that much?”

“I don’t see the point of it. When the people around you usually just...travel by other means, you have more options.”

“Understandable.”

* * *

Huginn followed the Longbottom owl to their table, landing on her outstretched hand. He let out a soft caw, dropping a letter into her lap.

“Good bird. Did you have a safe flight?” He fluttered his wings in response, jumping slightly when Hermione let out an excited gasp.

“Your parents use ravens?” Ron asked her, dangling a piece of bacon in front of Huginn. Neville also looked up from his package, rolling around a glass ball absent-mindedly between his goblet and plate.

“Yeah. This is Huginn and he belongs to mum,” said raven jumped onto the table, and Ellie piled some bacon onto an empty plate for him. “He has a mate too, Muninn.”

“Were they named after Odin’s ravens?” Lavender asked, also adding some bacon to the plate.

“Yep. Mum got them when they were just chicks while she was attending St. Lucia’s in Hungary. They don’t really use owls there.”

“But isn’t St Lucia a Christian saint?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t exclude her being a witch too.”

“Exactly, young lady. Even Queen Jadwiga of Poland is considered a pious member of the Catholic Church and some even consider her a saint.”

“Thank you, Sir Nicholas,” she told the ghost appearing through the table, then motioned him to read the letter her Mum had sent her. “Would you help us out with this experiment?”

“Only if you promise you’ll introduce them one day.”

* * *

“Are you hiding from your flying lessons?” Ellie was loitering around the arch leading the courtyard, watching her year-mates mill around, when someone speaks behind her, making her jump. There was a Hufflepuff boy there, older than her with dark hair and pale features.

“Maybe?”

“Afraid?”

“It’s not my cup of tea,” she told him, stashing Neville’s Rememberball into her pockets, and held up her now empty hand. “Ellie Potter. Gryffindor first year. Nice to meet you.”

“Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff third year. You too.”

* * *

“I’ll help him, Professor!” Madam Hooch stares at her, hand placed on Neville’s shoulders and she only smiles back, trying to hide the broom behind her back. “An uncle taught me how to fly a while ago, and besides, leaving a bunch of kids unsupervised would be...bad.”

“Then give us a presentation, Miss Potter, and I’ll let you go.”

“Yes!... Wait, I meant ‘right’!”

* * *

“Are you using me to get out of flying?” Neville asks the moment they enter the castle, giving Ellie a knowing smile.

“Exactly!”

* * *

“Think you’re so clever, Potter? Do you think you can show up and act all high and mighty without consequences? If you continue showing off like this, you’ll get many enemies.”

“Do you still think I’m a mirror, cousin?” Ellie told Draco coolly, nodding at Neville when he placed an arm around Ron. Hermione was also nearly vibrating in her seat, her glare making Crabbe and Goyle shiver. “Besides, who would I anger by proving I can fly? You?” She looked him up and down, scoffing at the sight. “My apologies, but you are not exactly threatening. Or will you run crying to your father?”

**"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only -- no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"**

“Of course she knows!” Ron piped in, finally shrugging of Neville’s hand. “I’ll be her second. Yours?”

**"Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."**

“I can’t wait to see you then, cousin,” she gave him a tight-lipped smile, waving her hand in the direction of the Slytherin table, “Now scram, I have a dinner to finish.”

Face red, Malfoy stomped away and Ellie watched him with barely hidden amusement, waiting for Hermione to finally erupt.

“Are you two mad?! You could get in big trouble if you get caught!”

“And that’s why we won’t be going anywhere,” she had to duck to avoid Ron flailing around. The redhead looked angry, while both Neville and Hermione deflated. “If he wanted to keep things fair, he would have cornered us in private, with no witnesses. But he’ll incriminate himself if we get caught, so this wasn’t really well thought out.”

“Being an evil mastermind is really not his forte,” Neville finally spoke up, handing Ron a goblet of pumpkin juice.

“He’s no Azula, that’s for sure,” Hermione added, staring at Ellie’s raised palm. “What?”

“High-five?” Ellie asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew for sure she had high-fived other people in front Hermione before. She had even taught Percy to do it.

* * *

The whole castle smelled like baked pumpkins on Halloween morning, and Ellie left two ornate candles lit on the windowsill, leaving a note behind for the elves to keep the flame going until midnight.

“Aren’t you afraid the curtains will catch on fire?” Hermione asked her as they left the room that morning, stopping in the hallway so Parvati could catch up.

“Nope. The elves will watch out for them.”

“Elves?”

“Yeah, House-elves. Haven’t you heard of them?” Lavender joined in, hoisting her bag higher on her shoulder.

“No. What are those?”

“Magical creatures that work in magical households. I heard Hogwarts had an entire army of them.”

“They’re not exactly ‘magical creatures’,” Ellie corrected her, trying to dig up their exact origin. “If I remember correctly, they’re the product of a spell gone wrong.”

“Wait...the legend is actually true? I thought Nānī made those stories up!”

“Mum has a book on them. Leather with very nice gold lettering on the cover. I had to beg her to read it to me for at least a month.”

“Let me guess, it had very pretty pictures in it?” Lavender asked, waving at Susan Bones when the Hufflepuff pointed at a book then at the stairs behind her with an eyebrow raised in question.

“Exactly. Hand-painted, even.”

“Guys! Back to the topic!”

“Oh right. So this wizard was really, and I mean _really_ , done with cleaning, so he decided to animate a pair of statues and have them do it for him. However, animation spells were still in the works, so he messed up, and thus, the house-elves were born. They feed on the magic of their ‘masters’ and of the world around them. But mostly their master, so it’s a co-dependent relationship. So they are obsessed with cleaning, because of their origins, and need a magical household to remain alive.”

“Can...Magic actually do that?”

“Both Mum and my old man have some very interesting books on spells that should be impossible, but only need a lot of power, so it’s not out of question.” Ellie told Hermione, shrugging.

They rounded the corner to the Charms classroom, Parvati looking ready to say something when Pansy Parkinson ran into her, then muttered an apology and ran off again.

“Any idea why she was crying?” Lavender asked, helping their room-mate up.

“Dunno. Maybe she got tired of Malfoy and decided to evacuate,” Hermione shrugged, stopping so that the boys could catch up with them. “What took you so long?”

“Ron forgot his textbook and Neville forgot his wand,” Dean informed them as they entered the classroom, the whole Gryffindor first year moving as one unit.

* * *

“I am not sitting next to Seamus ever again!” Ellie complained, trying to rinse out the soot from her hair. Hermione nodded empathically, trying to balance both of their heavy bags while Lavender burst into the bathroom, panting, with one of her hands held out. Ellie took the offered bottle and poured some of the potion out onto the charred ends of her hair.

“Thanks, Lav, you’re a godsend…” she trailed off, holding up her free hand when her friend tried to respond. Now, that the tap wasn’t running and none of them was talking, she could hear someone crying quietly in one of the stalls.

“Is everything okay, Parkinson?” She asked, voice raised, Hermione letting out a small gasp in realization.

“Go away, Potter!” Came a muffled reply, her voice wavering slightly. Lavender winced and started looking through her bag, muttering a little to herself.

“We’ll leave in a minute, promise! I just wanted to tell you that we’ll be happy to share our notes with you if you don’t feel like going to class.”

“Why in Merlin’s name would I accept your help?”

“I don’t see any of your friends offering. And besides, no one takes notes like Hermione. They’re the best!” Said girl blushed, hiding her face in her hair. Lavender, meanwhile, let out a triumphant ‘a-ha’, and walked over to the stall Parkinson was in.

“You can reject our notes later, but at least take these, They’ll make your face hurt less!” Hermione and Ellie shared a glance behind her back, both a little confused. Lavender was holding something that looked like a regular pack of tissues, which were promptly taken by a pale and shaking hand.

“Thanks, Brown.”

“Anytime, Parkinson. Now, give us a minute and we’ll leave you alone, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good,” the blonde nodded, then turned back towards her friends, stopping when she saw their expressions, “What? They have special cooling charms on them!”

“Magicals, am I right?”

“Hermione, we belong to that category too.”

* * *

“The bonfire was a good idea, Ellie. Shame we couldn’t stay out longer,” Neville declared when they sat down to have dinner, their cheeks still red from the heat.

“Next year, maybe.”

“And we should invite more people!”

“Yeah! We could dance around the fire, too! Pass me the peas, Ellie?”

“That’s an amazing idea, Hermione! I can’t wait!” Said girl blushed, taking what looked like a strategic drink from her goblet.

Ellie shared a look with Neville, stealing some of Ron’s carrots when he got distracted by something Seamus said. He was in a heated debate with Dean, their discussion drawing in the attention of almost everyone around them.

“I personally prefer Yu-gi-oh over both,” she told Hermione, who was trying to explain everything to Neville.

“I never played any of those games. But Pokemon are very cute.”

“Point to them. And remind me to teach you how to play later.”

* * *

Just as Ellie was gearing up to join the discussion **Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll -- in the dungeons -- thought you ought to know."**

**He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.**

**There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.**

**"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"**

**Percy was in his element.**

**"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"**

* * *

They were just exiting the Great Hall when Hermione let out a surprised yelp, and dragged Ellie away from the crowd, Ron and Neville following them.

“Parkinson was not there! She has no idea about the troll!”

“Shit!”

* * *

Ellie thanked every god out there that she had kept her senbon sharp and on her person. The troll lay in the remains of the stalls, neck bleeding sluggishly from where she had managed to stab it. Ron was supporting Neville, both pale and covered in dust. They had managed to levitate its club over its head, but the blow was not enough.

She stumbled back, sinking to the ground next to Hermione and Pansy, who were holding onto each other for dear life.

**A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.**

“What on earth were you thinking? Going after a troll without any help or knowledge!” McGonagall asked them, voice full of cold fury. **"You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"**

“We’re sorry, Professor. We were on our way to our dorms but realized Miss Parkinson was still here, and we had no time to alert anybody.”

“But you still had enough time to grab some deadly weapons and carry them around on your person? Surely, Minerva we should punish her for endangering the students around her. And smuggling in said weapons,” Snape interjected, pulling out her weapons from the neck of the troll.

“I knew about those, Severus. Her guardian contacted me right after the start of the term to inform me about those.” Finally, McGonagall’s glare was turned away from them, and Elle felt her shoulders slump in relief. She tried standing up but fell back onto the ground when pain shot through her arm, making her fall back onto the rubble.

“I believe we should punish our students tomorrow, after Poppy had the chance to look them over.”

“Your students maybe, but Miss Parkinson…”

“I cut my arm when I got away from the troll.” Pansy raised up said arm, wincing slightly. She was still leaning against Hermione, who was breathing a little heavier than normally.

“Very well. Will you manage with them, Minerva?”

“Certainly. Now, come on, let’s go. Will you manage with Mr Longbottom, Mr Weasley?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Huginn and Muninn, or ‘Thought’ and ‘Memory’, are two ravens that accompany Odin, and fly over the world, or Midgard, bringing back the learned information to him  
> • Why ravens? They are more common than owls and have a close connection to Hungarian post. They are connected to king Mathias I, who was also called ‘Mathias Corvinus’. There’s also a legend about how his mother sent him letters with ravens while he was imprisoned in Prague. And this was the story that inspired the Hungarian Post to take on the raven as their mascot for a while  
> • St Lucia, or ‘Luca’, may be a Christian saint, is someone synonymous with witches and witchcraft for Hungarians. Starting from her day, December the 13th, to some of the traditions practised on that day(like witch-spotting and trying to influence the future), she was one of the best candidates to name a school after  
> • Jadwiga/Hedwig/ Hedvig of Poland was the youngest daughter of a Hungarian king, Louis the Great (we had an entire lesson just about this guy), who was married off to Władysław II Jagiełło and helped in the conversion of the Polish to Christianity. Even her husband was Pagan before marrying her. I headcanon her as being the witch ‘Hedwig’ got named after since she was a queen in the Middle Ages.  
> • Nānī is the Hindi translation for ‘grandmother’, however, I’ll change it if I get some better information


	6. How we fall into the holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a two-parter since in this chapter I'm trying to set up some adult-children relationships and background actions.  
> There's some bullshitting about magic and its relation with the world of 'Bleach', which will be built up more n later chapters.  
> Also, I apologize for my lateness. When the family was not visiting, my internet was gone to warmer plains.

November brought around the start of the Quidditch season. It seemed like the whole castle was vibrating, the lively interior a stark contrast to their grey surroundings. There were betting pools all over the castle and Ellie was pretty certain there was even one concerning her too.

“Did you hear you were the new Gryffindor Seeker?” Pansy asked her when they sat down in the Library, handing Susan the book on herbs they needed for their Potions homework.

“Oh, I remember. McGonagall even threw out the rulebook before appointing me,” she snarked back, crossing out the introduction of her Transfiguration essay.

“Wait, you told me she had burned it!”

“I’m sorry, Parvati. The enormity of the situation must have messed with my memory.”

“Honestly Ellie, at least pay attention to these things,” Hermione chided her, the whole table breaking into snickers.

* * *

They’re walking back to their dorms later that afternoon, the attendees of the Quidditch match also flooding the hallways, Ron and Neville, both red-cheeked, joining them. They were gushing about how Hamilton, the new Gryffindor seeker, had wiped the floor with Terence Higgs, his Slytherin counterpart.

“It would have been cooler if you were the Seeker, Ellie, but this was good enough too.”

“Not in a million years, Ron. Not in a million yea-” The steps moved before she could reach the landing, and she felt gravity pull her down.

She could see her friends shouting at her, reaching to catch her, but every sound around her seemed to dim, turning into nothing. Her bag slipped off her shoulder, falling down onto the open chasm left behind when the stairs had moved and this was it..this was the end.

_“You know, your average witch and wizard can’t see your Spiritual Forms. I’m a special case, and you, Prongslet, seem to be one too.”_

_“There’s a story about how the Potters are tied to Death. James was quite proud of it. Said his Cloak came from Death itself.”_

_“There’s something strange about her, love. She feels like we’re similar. Like she should be a Quincy, but there’s something stopping her.”_

Ellie closed her eyes and tried reaching inside herself. The world came to a halt when she finally felt the river of her magic, then dove under it, trying to go deeper. Compared to her magic, her Reiryoku was only a stream. But it was enough to save her.

She reached for it, trying to recall how her Uncle felt when he was meditating, and _pulled_.

The rush of the wind changed and she tried standing, floating in mid-air. She was two stories away from splattering onto the ground. Her friends were staring down at her from the fourth floor, eyes wide and complexions pale.

With a deep breath, she turned towards the closest landing. With slow, calculated steps, she walked over to it, concentrating on remaining afloat and circulating her Reishi. When she finally reached the stone, she collapsed, gasping for air. There were footsteps and Ron was suddenly holding her, followed shortly by Neville and Hermione, crushing her.

“I’m alive-”

* * *

Accidental magic. They call the thing that saved her ‘accidental magic’, and she feels her shoulders slump in relief. Still, she sends letters in Japanese and only smiles at her friends when they ask her what happened.

“Are you going home for Christmas?”

“Yeah. I don’t need Mum to build up steam until the Easter holiday.”

“So you’re treating it like a band-aid?”

“Pretty much. At least this way I’ll get over everything quicker. And Dad will have the Necromancy books at hand if I need to be resurrected before the term starts again.”

“Think on the bright side. At least you get to go home,” Ron told her, resting his head in Neville’s lap. “I envy Ginny so much right now.”

“Well...you could come home with me? The manor’s big enough for all of us. We could meet up like this! And your brothers can come too!”

“Really?” Ron perked up, nearly falling off the couch. “But my Mum would never allow it!”

“Even if my Mum asked her? Personally?”

“That could work, but I’m not sure.”

“Oi! Percy!” She clambered up onto one of the armchairs, waving her hand enthusiastically at the prefect. He looked up, eyebrow raised in annoyance. “Would your Mum say ‘yes’ if mine were to invite you guys over for Christmas? In person?”

“I think so?”

“Good enough!”

* * *

“I still can’t believe your Mum managed to talk ours into letting us stay over.”

“She does have the charisma of a god,” Ellie had to hit Ron on his back to help him with his choking.

“Wait, really? Is it because...y’know?”

“Most likely. No one really explained it to me.”

The hallway was starting to fill up with children as the train got closer to the station, and Percy started ordering them around to clean up.

“Chill out, Perce. It’s not like we made a mess,” Fred told him, slinging an arm around his twins’ shoulders. Percy scowled at them, but sat back down, placing his bag into his lap.

“And we don’t have a lot of luggage.”

Hermione was nodding along to the conversation, sitting sandwiched between Ellie and Ron. They had been discussing their future meet-up, planning on spending a whole night just watching cartoons Ron had missed out on.

* * *

“Sooo, who are we looking for?”

“Tall and orange, George. Most likely scowling too.” She told him, addressing all of the Weasleys around her.

“Like him?” Percy asked, pointing towards a man standing next to Lucius Malfoy.

“Dad!” And Ellie was off, leaving behind her bag in her hurry. Her dad knelt down, opening his arms, and she collided with him with tears in her eyes.

“I missed you so much!”

* * *

“We need to go over a few house rules before I let you go explore the place.” Her Dad told them right after they left the garage, addressing the Weasley boys in particular. “Unless given permission, you don’t enter Kisuke’s labs. You only use the training grounds when an adult is supervising you. The library has sections that are charmed to redirect anyone underage to the kitchen if they enter, and some display cases are spelt unlockable too. If you want to eat anything special, tell us and we’ll handle it. You don’t go near the stove and use knives unsupervised. If you act rude against others, you’ll be sent to your room and one of us will come and talk things over with you. You have no set curfew since it’s the holidays, but we’d like you to be in bed at a reasonable time. And we encourage you to do your homework during this week, so you’ll be able to enjoy the rest of your stay here. Any questions?”

“Can we ask for help with our homework?”

“Absolutely. Now, my wife is at the Ministry and Kisuke is in his lab, so you have until dinner to roam freely.”

* * *

“Dad?” Ron and his brothers had been lured away from them by Fred and a promise of food, leaving Ellie and Ichigo in the living room. He sat down onto the couch, rubbing his eyes with a tired sigh, while Ellie stood on the other side of the coffee table, balancing from one foot to another.

“We had long talks about what happened in Hogwarts. Hell, your mother is doing recon there just as we speak.”

“Am I in trouble?”

“For now? No. But for the love of your Uncle, sit down already!” She obliged with a bitten-back giggle, hiding her face when he gave her a look. “Honestly, I don’t know why I’m the one talking to you right now. Going after opponents stronger than you to save people you barely know is right up my alley.”

“But you were older!”

“By four years, which doesn’t make things easier,” he leaned back, and Ellie took it as an invitation to move over to his side. “Listen, kid, I understand why you went after a Troll, but add this to the other stuff, and...if we had wanted you to be in danger, we’d have sent you on a camping trip with Goat-face.”

Ellie screwed up her face in disgust at that, finally making her Dad laugh.

“You don’t hate that much, do you?”

“Never. Besides, knowing Kisuke, he’d end up in a ditch somewhere right after the plans would get approved.”

“Thank Ra!”

“Can we return to our main topic now?”

“Yes. Let’s get over it.”

“So -- If we had known all of this would happen just under two months, we would have moved back home a long while ago and enrolled you to Mahoutokoro. But-” and he held up a finger, “that’s the past and now all we can do is focus on the future. Which involves protecting you.”

“Did you start up the war-council again?”

“No. Instead, we managed to hire you a tutor in Defence from home. It took some time for the request to get approved, but by the time you’ll return, Uryuu will be there too.”

“You mean Uncle is going to teach me?!”

“Yes. Since you discovered how to consciously use your powers, you’ll need to be trained so they will not rely on luck and near-death situations to activate.”

“Wait...what do you mean by ‘consciously’?” Her Dad froze, then let out a string of barely-audible mutters, clapping his hands over her ears. Ellie watched him finish cursing, trying to keep as still as possible, while her heart felt like it was going to explode in its rush. 

“When we gained your custody, both Lilly and Kisuke did some diagnostics on you. There were plenty of sings the showed you had managed to activate your Blut Vene, which, combined by a ritual Lilly Potter has managed to perform last-minute, helped you survive that Halloween. You were left with an active magical shield which protects you from dark magic and that scar you hate so much, which had traces of containing a soul. However, there was nothing existing in it.”

“Could it be that my powers broke it down and absorbed it?”

“That’s a theory we’ll have to ask Kisuke about. Do you want to go see what your friends are doing?”

“Sure! Can we also talk Fred into giving us cookies?”

“You’ll need to break out your best kicked puppy impression for that one.”

* * *

Ellie woke to the creaking of her door, bolting up when her Mum tiptoed into the room. She looked tired, even in the pale light of the moon, her eyes shining eerily.

“Mum!” She jumped off the bed, running over to her Mum. Lilly let out a surprised gasp but kneeled down to be on the same level as her.

“Did I wake you, my little Star?”

“No Mum.” She told her, hiding her face into her mum’s robe. “I missed you so much. I even thought that...that I wouldn’t see you again!”

* * *

She woke up to her head pounding and hair sticking to her face. Her Mum had an arm around her, and she snuggled closer, enjoying her warmth. Breaking down in front of her mother like she was a toddler. Her face was burning from embarrassment.

“You know, having a good cry really helps you to calm down.” Her Mum told her, petting her head. Her voice was still heavy with sleep, and Ellie let out a small yelp.

“But I couldn’t control myself.”

“People usually can’t. Even Kisuke, who likes to pretend he can control his emotions, breaks down sometimes. And your dad and I are there to help him when he’s like that. Just like we are and will be here when you need us.”

Ellie burrowed closer into her hug, hoping her Mum would understand that she knew just from that gesture alone.

“Love you too, my little Star.”

* * *

“Again, why did we have to get up?”

“I promised Fred he could sleep in today and I’d make breakfast. And why are you complaining? I’m carrying you to the kitchen.” Her Mum jumped over a few steps, laughing when Ellie tightened her hold on her shoulders with a yelp.

“Mum!”

“What? It’s not like your dads don’t deserve to be woken up early. After the night they most likely had-,” she trailed off, almost falling over from laughter when Ellie started gagging.

“That’s so gross!”

* * *

Lilly kicked open the door of the kitchen, startling whoever was inside. There was the sound of glass shattering and pans falling to the floor, the sight of the Weasley children covered in flour greeting them. Percy had a carton of eggs in his hands, Ron was holding a torn bag of flour while the twins were covered in chocolate syrup, something burning on the stove behind them.

Ellie slid off her mother’s back when her hold weakened. They were staring at each other, slack-jawed with round eyes. Then her Mum's took a deep breath, strode forward, and with a wave, everything started to right itself.

“What in Ra’s name were you four doing? Making a wasteland of my kitchen?”

“We-”

“We just…”

“We wanted to make breakfast to show our gratitude!” Fred finally told her, his brothers nodding along.

“With what cooking skills?” Ellie asked too, walking into the kitchen.

“Percy helped out Mum before!”

“Did it occur to you that cooking with magic and cooking without it are two different things? You’re lucky you didn’t set everything on fire.”

“We’re sorry, Ma’am!”

“As your punishment, you’ll help me make breakfast. Follow my orders to the point and you won’t be in trouble anymore. Deal?” Their faces lit up and Ellie remembered Molly Weasley usually punished them with degnoming the garden.

* * *

Lilly smiled at the children in front of her, all of them squirming and sweating under the artificial sunlight of the training room.

“Since you are planning on sticking together for the foreseeable future, we need to train you. By the time we’ll be finished with you, hopefully, you’ll be able to protect yourself and others.”

“Are we going to learn how to mow down entire armies like you guys?”

“Maybe one day. But not today,” She held up two blades, solid and heavy against her palms. They were rough against her skin, lacking Asagiri’s warmth. “Today, you’re going to learn some stances. Grab a weapon and line up in front of me!”

* * *

Ellie stared at her Dad, and he stared back at her. Ron shifted next to her, while the rest of their guests were scattered around the room, all staring at her Dad.

“Do you want me to take over this?”

“Maybe. Can you give them a deeper explanation?”

“If you help me with it.”

* * *

Lilly watched Kisuke explain plants to the children with a smile, the interest blooming across their faces filling her up with pride. Ichigo also stopped by, kissing her cheek and handing over a sealed envelope, ready to be sent off to Karafan’s.

“The Minister is waiting for your call.”

“Then I shall put him out of your misery.”

“Watch your language, wife.”

“Maybe you should punish me later for it, husband.”

* * *

“I hope you got my present, Minister.”

“Yes. It was quite surprising. I wasn’t expecting such a rare find.”

“Well, I did spend years searching for it.”

“Only for it to fall into your lap?”

“Exactly. Was our request approved?”

“There was some opposition. Luckily, your candidate came with excellent recommendations that eventually swayed everyone.”

“And now we only have to convince McGonagall. Which will be quite easy once she learns about what we’re planning to stop.”

“So you’re working on making her an inside-man. Clever, Lady Blackmoor, very clever.”

“I’m only trying to keep up in this game, Minister. Like many of us are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never said anything about Quincies, did I?


End file.
